The physical distribution of items, e.g. postcards, letters, packages, etc. is very well established. In current physical worlds, getting an item delivered to another person can be accomplished in a myriad of ways, not the least of which is the U.S. Postal system. The electronic distribution of messages is also very well established, for example sending electronic mail (email) to various recipients.
These existing systems and techniques are known in the physical world. With the advancement of computing resources and user interaction, virtual worlds are growing phenomenon. One incarnation of this virtual world is a multi-player interactive environment, also commonly known as MMOs. There are also other types of virtual environments, such as the presently popular environment known as “Second Life” as created and maintained by Linden, Corp.
In these virtual environments, there currently does not exist any means for delivering or transmitting elements between users. There are rudimentary features, such as “Message of the Day” (MOTD) feature, where a person may leave a message for others to view, but there does not exist any parallel functions as found in the physical world for the delivery of assets.
For example, in the Second Life virtual environment, users can make items and perform services for virtual payments. This environment includes a floating currency, commonly referred to as “Linden Dollars” that users exchange for real dollars. Users can purchase a plot of virtual land and then pay someone to build them a virtual house. They can purchase virtual furnishings and have someone virtually decorate their virtual house. In this virtual environment though, a person cannot send a package or a message to another user.
There exists a need for a virtual delivery system which can offer additional features beyond the existing email (or other techniques, such as SMS) or physical mail techniques. Such a virtual delivery system may be able to address many of the limitations of traditional delivery methods. For example, the mechanisms that may be used to deliver messages in current virtual environments are limited in their ability to deliver those items. One way in which such delivery mechanisms are limited is in their ability to deliver items to users who are not currently online. Current mechanisms generally work only when both the sender and the recipient are online, in the virtual environment, at the same time. Embodiments of the present invention can address this limitation, providing a virtual mailing system which is not so limited.
In addition, current methods of message delivery may be insufficiently secure for the transmission of sensitive or valuable messages. A virtual mailing system may provide for the secure delivery of messages within virtual environments, ensuring that messages are read and received by only the intended recipient.
A virtual mailing system may also provide features to support new and uniquely online endeavors. For example, there is a growing trend among the users of virtual environments to participate in “farming” operations, where users perform operations in a virtual world to earn items and then sell those items online as virtual wares. A purchaser might, upon payment, receive an authorization or access code from the seller, which can be then used to recreate the virtual element. However, the payment for and delivery of such items in virtual environments are constrained by existing delivery channels in ways addressable by a virtual mailing system.
A virtual mailing system may also provide features that cannot be provided through traditional means. For example, there exist numerous opportunities for merging a virtual delivery system with existing systems in the physical world. A virtual mailing system may provide for the physical delivery of items sent from within the virtual world. A virtual mailing system might also allow physical items to be represented and delivered in the virtual world.
Therefore, there exists a need for a virtual mailing system, such as the system described below, that can address these and similar needs.